The present invention generally relates to a suspension system and a method for suspending a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a suspension system that may be used in applications to provide an adjustable single resistance suspension system on a variety of vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles, trikes, trailers, and the like.
Existing suspension systems used on vehicles have different levels of complexity and/or performance. Some suspension systems are relatively simple and provide basic levels of performance. However, due to their simplicity and corresponding relatively low levels of performance, the suspension systems may adversely affect the operation of the vehicle. For example, when the suspension system is relatively rigid, the ride of the vehicle may also be rigid or the ability to safely operate the vehicle may be hampered. Also, some of the simpler suspension systems lack adjustability. When the suspension system is not adjustable, the performance of the vehicle may also be adversely impacted and yield a rougher ride. The handling of the vehicle may also be negatively impacted when the suspension system is not adjustable or rigid. Typically, trailers, for example, are equipped with relatively simple and non-adjustable suspensions to keep down the cost of the trailer. However, the trailers are difficult to tow and/or maneuver, especially around corners and/or on rough roads. Consequently, vehicle operation and/or user safety is negatively impacted when the suspension system is inadequate. Thus, many of the existing suspension systems may cause numerous performance, comfort, ride and/or safety problems when operating a vehicle, a trailer or both.
Alternatively, other existing suspension systems provide much higher performance. For example, complex shock absorption and pneumatic ride suspensions provide high levels of performance for vehicles. However, the increase in complexity with such systems invariably results in increased costs and/or reliability issues. Such systems may also be difficult and/or expensive to maintain or repair.
Existing light duty suspension systems have many drawbacks. Therefore, a need exists for an effective suspension system that may be used in applications to provide an adjustable single resistance suspension system on a variety of vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles, trikes, trailers, and the like.
Moreover, the suspension systems used in trikes, i.e., three-wheeled vehicles, or trike conversion kits may also benefit from a different suspension system. These vehicles have many different configurations. For example, conversion kits and assemblies for converting a two wheel motorcycle into a tricycle-type vehicle are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,283 (“the '283 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,420 (“the '420 patent”) disclose an auxiliary wheel conversion assembly for a motorcycle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,289 (“the '289 patent”) discloses a trailer hitch cart for a motorcycle. The trailer cart or other trailer may also garner benefits from utilizing a different suspension system. These patents were issued to applicant of the present invention. The disclosure and figures of each patent are incorporated in their entireties herein by reference.